onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:44fireking/One Piece Monster Pirates Chapter 2
Razi and Daniel were at the seas of Syrup Village. Daniel was expecting Razi to have a fancy crew and a luxurious ship, because he had just agreed to join Razi's pirate crew, but only found a small raft made of logs tied together with elastic bands. " This ship looks a little…crappy," Daniel thought out loud while staring at Razi's ship. Daniel than felt someone pat him on his back he could only assume was Razi. " Yeah, she's in bad shape, but she can at least get us to the next island." "How many people are you talking about when you mean 'us'? Exactly how many people are on your pirate crew?" " Well…there's me….there's you…there's…me." " WHAT?! You mean it's only you and me? That's not a pirate crew!" " But I couldn't say would you like to join my pirate 'person'." Razi blinked his eyes, then he smiled. " Besides, I'm sure we'll find more crewmates along the way. Maybe we can find a tailor." " A tailor? Who would want a tailor on their pirate ship? I say we get a cook; we'll need someone who can cook us nutritious meals." "Well I want a tailor," Razi pouted, crossed his arms and glared at Daniel. " Cook!" " Tailor!" " Cook!" " Tailor!" " Cook!" " Tailor!" Both Razi and Daniel glared at each other and snarled. Both Razi and Daniel stopped glaring at each other, they calmed down, then both smirked. " I have an idea," Daniel smirked at Razi. " Let's have a competition. Let's see which crewmate we can recruit. If I get us a cook first then I'll become the captain of your crew." " Okay, but what if I'm the one who finds us a tailor?" Razi walked up to Daniel and stared at him close up; he was expecting an answer from Daniel. " Er…" Daniel pondered what he was going to do, his attention then went to his arms, found his answer. "I'll give you a foot massage if you can find a tailor." " Really?" Razi did a handstand, his bare feet up against Daniel's feet, he then noticed how much dirt was smudge on his feet. " Could you do me around my toes first? I can't seem to wiggle them." " Eww! This guy is so disgusting! Oh, keep it together, Daniel. It's not like you're actually going to be rubbing them. Might as well go through with it. I accept your challenge." Razi jumped up and landed on his dirty feet. Daniel raised his hand out to be shaked, and Razi raised his hand out to be shaked as well. "Let's shake on it." " Okay!" Both Razi and Daniel shaked each other's hands. Daniel kept smirking at Razi, which was because he expected he was going to win. Razi had a smile on his face—he was thinking like Daniel. Daniel then remembered something important, sighed, then spun around the other side of Razi. "Can you wait here for a second? I forgot something in my house." X_X_X_X It had been three minutes, Razi had gotten bored of waiting for Razi, he decided to entertain himself by doing a hand stand and moved towards a nearby palm tree and then went back to his raft; he had been doing it 100 times since Daniel left. " One hundred and one," Razi said when he touched his raft. Razi spun around, moved to a nearby tree while doing a handstand, then moved back to the raft and touched it again. "One hundred and two." " I'm back!" Daniel called. "I see you're doing something stupid. Did you miss me?" Razi pushed himself back in the air, and spun around and stood back on his feet. Razi soon recognised two katana's in sheathes attached to Daniel's hips. " May I please see what the blades of your katana's look like?" " Certainly." Daniel unsheathed both swords attached to his hips and allowed Razi to have a good close-up of them. One of the katana was made of purple metal and orated with a black crow on it. The other kantana was made of red metal with a yellow orated wolf on it. " I like to call my katana's Aku and Tsuki." Daniel smirked, swayed both his swords side by side. " Try to guess which one is which." " That's cool and all, but don't you think we should be departing? My rule is I can only recruit 'one' person on an island then leave that island; I've already found someone like you." " Not yet. First you have to deal with my PUPPY FACE!" Daniel gave Razi his best puppy dog face, his eyes twinkled and his face pouted, but it appeared to have no effect on Razi. " Can we please stay here a little while longer?" Razi blinked his eyes, said, " No." " Guah! Then can we at least come back here someday? I have a brother and a little brother to think about." " Okay. We'll come back when I become King of the Pirates." X_X_X_X After sailing on Razi's small, quaint ship for thirty minutes both Razi and Daniel were both hungry. Nathan was feeling sea-sick and rubbed his tummy trying to relieve his nausea, but his face was still green. " I think I'm going to hurl!" exclaimed, he then vomited in the ocean. However, the same couldn't be said for Razi as he sat at behind Daniel and smiled as fish jumped out of the sea and dived back into the water. "Hey, Daniel, have you seen the fish? I don't even think you're looking at them, huh?" "Shut up!" Daniel shouted before he vomited from his mouth. " S-some of us are busy." "Suit yourself. It's not my fault you're missing out." Razi continued to watch as more fish jumped out of the sea and dived back into the ocean. However, the last fish Razi saw to jump out of the sea had landed on Razi's raft. Razi saw the creature as a fishman. He had shiny green scales, a long snout, blue dorsal fin sticking behind its head, sharp teeth, and maroon blue eyes. The fishman wore red shorts and a blue shirt, as a metal rod was behind its back. " Hello there, little boy," The fishman smiled, reached his scaly hands out and pulled his metal rod out. " Hand over your goods, and things won't get ugly." Razi walked nonchalantly towards Daniel, came up behind his back, then poked him with his finger. " Daniel, I know you're in great pain right now, but can I speak with you?" " What is it now, Razi?" Daniel replied in a hoarse tone. " Can't you see that I'm busy?" " But we are being invaded, Daniel. I could use a little assistance." " Agh! Fine! Man, what have I gotten myself into?" Daniel spun around and looked at the eyes of the fishman. Daniel grimaced seeing the fishman, and then he pulled out his two katana's Aku and Tsuki. Still a little wobbly from being sea-sick, Daniel collapsed for a second, and then he got back on his feet and pointed both his katana's at the fishman. " I'm afraid I'll have to fight you, Mr.—" " Momo," The fishman replied. " My name is Momo, I'm a fishman and a lowlife thief. But I'm good at sewing, and my dream is to one day see all of the human world." " Very well, Momo, I'll be the one who'll be fighting you. And don't think I'll be holding back. Zan Style Boulder Slash!" Daniel kept both his katana's by his hips as he dashed towards his enemy. As he was closing in on Momo, he slashed his katana blades towards Momo's chest, but Momo blocked the katana by swinging his metal rod. " Don't think I'll be going down easily, human!" Momo said while grasping his metal rod tightly and attempting to push Daniel's swords back. " I am a fishman. A mere human can't outmatch my strength." Momo jumped back, and then his neck elongated out as his head stuck out. " Fishman Karate Style: Sea Torpedo!" Momo ceased fighting Daniel, jumped back, and landed in the sea. "What was that?" Daniel said as he walked to the edge of the raft and peered into the sea. " Did he drow—" A giant splash of water erupted from the sea and pushed Daniel down. Above the water, while Daniel was down, he noticed Momo high above them. Momo launched his body towards Daniel and torpedoed straight for his chest, but Daniel countered by crossing his katana's together. Momo's teeth crunched on Daniel's swords, but he was unable to break them." " OW!" Momo backed away from Daniel. Blood was bleeding from his mouth and he rubbed the blood away with his fingers. " What are those things made of?" Momo asked. " I've eaten rocks that weren't that hard." " You like?" Daniel smirked showing his swords to Momo. "These swords are made of a special kind of sea-stone. They're unbreakable and are very efficient against Devil Fruit Users. I polish them for an hour every day." " That's pretty neat," Razi said. " Hey, Daniel, can I talk to Momo for a second?" " What?" " I have something I want to ask him?" " Really? Very well. But don't be long. I want to mop the floor with this bozo." Razi walked up to Momo and stared him in the eyes; Razi thought he had very pretty eyes. Razi then smiled and raised his hand out to be shaked. " I have a proposition for you." " Huh, what's that?" Momo said, then flinched and rubbed his gums with his fingers again. " God, it hurts to sp—OW!" " I notice both you and Daniel use weapons. I was thinking, wondering if we can have a little contest." " Razi, what are you trying to—" " Sshhhh!" Razi hushed Daniel, and then turned his attention back on Momo. " Daniel is only allowed to use one sword. He only gets one try to knock that pole out of your hand. If he fails to knock that pole out: I'll let you eat me and him." "Hey, no way am I letting myself be fish fo—" " Sshhhhh!" "That sounds like a challenge I'd enjoy," Momo smiled snidely when hearing Daniel. " But what's in it for you? What would happen if he does knock my pole out of my hand." "If he does that, then you have to join our pirate crew." " Hmmmm." Momo stroked his scaly chin, thinking, pondering, he finally stopped. "Okay. I accept your challenge." Momo held his metal rod out for Riza and Daniel to see. Momo then smirked as he spun his rod around in circles. "I should tell you, I wouldn't drop this staff unless you pried it from my cold, dead hands." Daniel stared at Momo as he twirled his rod around in circles. Daniel then smirked and raised both his swords up. "That can easily be arranged." Daniel took a moment to get into his fighting stance, dropping his purple sword and using both hands to grip the hilt of his red sword tightly, pushing his right foot back, and then he dashed towards Momo. In one foul swoop, with all his might, Daniel slashed his one sword against Momo's metal rod and collided against it. " Heh!" Momo smirked after being hit by Daniel's katana blade. "You weren't able to knock my rod away. It looks like I—" " Lose!" Razi shouted, which interrupted Momo and Daniel. Momo and Daniel looked at Razi and noticed how he was holding Momo's long, thin metal rod in his hands. Surprised, confused, Razi and Momo looked down and saw it was Momo's right hand Daniel cut. Blood was trickling from the cut Daniel inflicted on Momo, but the fishman was more surprised than worried." " Hey, that's cheating!" Momo exclaimed. " No it's not. I said if you 'lose' your rod from Daniel swinging 'once'. I never said Daniel's weapon had to be the thing that knocked your weapon away. Now, will you live up to your promise and be joining our crew?" Momo cursed under his breath. He sat down, started mumbling something to himself, and then he sat back up with a wryly face. " Fine. I'll be your Tailor. But don't think I'll be forgiving you for deceiving me." Razi smiled, looked at the sky, said," It looks like we got a tailor. And you know what that means, right, Daniel?" " I don't. What does it mean?" Razi sauntered up to Daniel, stood still, then he did a hand stand; he rubbed his dirty feet against Daniel's face. " You have to give me a foot massage." Daniel grimaced at Razi's feet and how much they reeked. However, he nonetheless grabbed Razi's dirty feet and applied pressure on them. " Oh man…I'm going to be washing my hands for hours after this." Category:Blog posts